Instinto
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: "... había dejado de obedecer a toda razón, se dejó guíar por un instinto casi animal." HISTORIA NO APTA PARA TODO PÚBLICO. AU OoC. —PAUSADO—
1. Preámbulo

_**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Historia creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Esta historia contiene temáticas y/o escenarios que no son aptos para todo público. Si eres muy impresionable, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**.**

**—+—**

**INSTINTO**

**—+****—**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**—****Preámbulo****—**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_De pronto, el silencio se hizo absoluto, tan sofocante. Miró a su alrededor y todo le parecía difuso, impropio, tan desconocido. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento elevando su presión arterial y haciendo zumbar sus oídos, podía escuchar su respiración tan lejana como si fuese de alguien más; alzó sus manos y fijó la vista en ellas, las observó a detalle... no eran suyas, no lo parecían, esas manos manchadas de sangre... no podían ser suyas._

_Se sintió desvanecer. __Algo desde su interior se quebró cimbrando sus cimientos, invadiendo de terror cada fibra de su cuerpo…_

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

-Han pasado 84 años...

-Espera, esa no es la línea...

-¿En serio? Ok...

¡Hola!, waaaaaaa hace eones que no publico nada de nada, pero, este día es especial y no podía dejarlo de lado :D. Hoy es mi segundo aniversario en fanfiction (inserte fuegos artificiales), y siendo sincera, creí que del primer año no pasaba (pues no me considero buena "escritora", pero aquí sigo, aferrada como una sanguijuela, jajaja), así que eso es motivo de festejo ¿?. Ok, ya me dejo de palabrerías y voy a lo que vengo.

Como ya habrán leído en el inicio, esta historia NO es apta para todos. Quise salirme por completo de mi "estándar" de historias y adentrarme en lugares diferentes, y ver que salía (inserte meme *haces cosas muy raras, Peter*), estoy aterrada por decir lo menos, pero hay que experimentar temas variados, ¿no?

En fin... Si llegas a quedarte, espero que la lectura te sea interesante.

Nos leemos en una semana *3*

**23-02-2020**

**Revontuli.**


	2. Sabuesos

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Historia creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Esta historia contiene temáticas y/o escenarios que no son aptos para todo público. Si eres muy impresionable, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**.**

**— + —**

**INSTINTO**

**— + ****—**

**.**

**"Hay instintos más profundos que la razón." Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**.**

**—Sabuesos—**

**...**

**..**

**.**

La fuerza y ritmo de sus pisadas contra el asfalto, marcaban un sonido asimétrico y pesado –igual al de un enorme animal renqueando–. Su andar era ya bien conocido por todos, tanto, que no necesitaban verle para saber de quién se trataba. Ataviado siempre en un barato traje de color gris humo, gafas redondas y anticuadas, camisa blanca almidonada y una corbata de color negro gastado que le conferían el aspecto de un tipo común y corriente, nada más; avanzaba en medio de la completa oscuridad en dirección al solitario edificio gris.

El frío comenzó a morder su calva y apuró el paso.

«Seguro comenzará a nevar.» —pensó arrebujándose bajo las solapas del saco.

Empujó ambas puertas del inmueble e ingresó yendo directo a la máquina de café. Bostezo sonoramente mientras se llenaba el vaso y miró su reloj.

«2am.»

Su rostro a esas horas no expresaba ninguna emoción: le habían llamado de forma apremiante, en medio de lo que él consideraba lo más sagrado del mundo –dormir–; y más a fuerza que por gusto, se levantó de la cama lanzando maldiciones entre dientes y a media voz contra todo y todos, incluyendo a su esposa –que de forma solícita y veloz, preparó un _obento_ para él y otro para su hijo–, aunque pronto se arrepintió, Nodoka era la mujer y esposa perfectas y él, un hijo de puta con suerte.

Con mucha suerte…

—¡Buenas noches, señor!

La voz chillona de la secretaria en turno, rompió sus reflexiones haciendo que diera un respingo y por ello manchara de café el puño de su camisa y parte del saco. Suspiró resignado sacudiendo la mano para escurrir el líquido quemante y más maldiciones se cruzaron en su mente.

—Buenas noches… Azusa —siseó con molestia dejando de lado el café y hurgando entre sus bolsillos por algún pañuelo para secarse.

Azusa Shiratori lo miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una sonrisa contenida que a alguien que no la conociera de antes, podría causarle escalofríos. Ella era la secretaria del turno de noche: una pequeña mujer de voz aguda y demasiada energía para su tamaño, bastante molesta para todos en general. Él tenía planeado despedirla desde mucho tiempo atrás, pues, había descubierto que "tomaba" parte de la papelería del lugar y se la llevaba a casa; pero para su desgracia, nadie quería tomar ese turno; así que _inteligentemente_ decidió descontarle los faltantes de su sueldo, en esencia… todos ganaban

—Tenga… —dijo la mujer extendiéndole una servilleta de papel.

Genma sonrió apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios y tomó el extremo opuesto del papel que le ofrecía la mujer, pero parecía como si de pronto se hubiese arrepentido de dárselo pues lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza; él tiro más fuerte logrando arrancárselo de los dedos.

La mujer de pronto pareció convertirse en un manojo de nervios, pues sus dedos no se mantenían quietos: los pasaba entre el cabello, se rascaba el mentón, alisaba arrugas imaginarias del chaleco y la falda.

Genma advertía esos movimientos sin siquiera verla de lleno. «Trastorno… —le afirmaba su instinto— qué más da, todos tenemos algo roto.» —Acordó para sí mismo.

—¿Podrías tirarlo por mí? —pidió y le regresó la servilleta.

Azusa pareció recobrar la compostura y tomó la servilleta con una enorme sonrisa adornando su faz.

—¿Mi hijo está aquí? —preguntó mientras soplaba su café.

—No, salió con Charlotte_…_

—Con… ¿quién? —detuvo el trayecto del vaso a su boca… "Charlotte", le sonaba el nombre, pero no sabía bien de qué o de dónde, ¿acaso sería la novia de su hijo?—. ¿Una chica? —inquirió y sus ojos se iluminaron por completo.

Azusa pareció analizar la pregunta e iba a dar su respuesta, cuando ambas puertas se volvieron a abrir de par en par.

—No puedo creer que te haya pedido _eso_… y que tú accediera así, como si nada…

—Imbécil, no sabes lo duro que fue para mí, pero ella puede ser muy, muy…

—Ah… _Charlotte_ —masculló el hombre de gafas.

—Sí, Charlotte… —la mujer asintió enfáticamente.

—¡¿Sigues con eso de _Charlotte_?! —explotó uno de los recién llegados.

—No recuerdo que te molestara _ese_ día —respondió con voz suave y el hombre palideció—. Además, suena más lindo que tu horrible nombre… —concluyó la mujercita e imperceptiblemente se guardó la servilleta en el bolsillo del chaleco.

Un rojo escarlata cubrió la cara y cuello del hombre. —¡Horrible nombre! ¡HORRIBLE NOMBRE!

—¡Silencio, Hibiki! —gritó Genma perdiendo la paciencia—. Azusa… ve a hacer algo, donde sea… lejos de aquí —la despidió agitando la mano.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió con vocecilla alegre y se marchó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hibiki de forma picara.

—Estúpida…

—Dije silencio.

Los recién llegados aguardaron en silencio mientras Genma bebía su café con lentitud exasperante. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, estrujó el vaso y lo llevó al cubo de basura. Botó aire pesadamente e hizo crujir su cuello y nudillos, «maldito estrés…»

—Vas a decirnos qué haces aquí… y a estas horas —inquirió el otro muchacho, su hijo, con voz golpeada.

—¡Es cierto, señor! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Genma torció el gesto. —Lo sabrían si atendieran ¡SU MALDITO CELULAR! —terminó elevando la voz más de la cuenta.

Ryoga se sacó rápidamente el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. «11 llamadas perdidas…». Arqueó una ceja, ni siquiera lo tenía en modo vibrador, cómo pudo ser tan descuidado. Ranma, en cambio, adoptó una postura altanera, cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y miró fríamente a su padre. Había un punto irrisorio entre la lucha de poder que se suscitaba entre padre e hijo. Siempre lo mismo.

Genma era el jefe de una estación de policía en Nerima, un puesto por el cual había luchado y esforzado como nunca antes: en sus años mozos había sido un artista marcial de los mejores y con un gran futuro en el ramo _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_, pero, un mal golpe en la rodilla lo había dejado ligeramente cojo y sin ganas de continuar. Fue más adelante que conoció al padre de su esposa y este le animó a reclutarse en el servicio policial y con el tiempo, había terminado por gustarle su trabajo.

Ranma –su hijo– por otra parte, había sido absorbido en ese lugar sin darse cuenta. Se convirtió pronto en uno de los mejores detectives del departamento y junto a Hibiki, eran el dúo dinámico –así les decía Nodoka y a ellos no parecía molestarles–, pero aun y con eso, el trabajo le era detestable y permanecía ahí por el puro placer de ver a su padre refunfuñar con su proceder.

Genma suspiró y rompió la batalla de miradas con su hijo, echó a andar el camino hacia su oficina en el más profundo de los silencios.

—¿Podrías llevarte algún día bien con tu padre? —susurró Ryoga en pregunta en cuanto Genma se alejó un poco.

—¿Podrás algún día dejar de ser tan metiche… _Charlotte_? —respondió en tono de mofa y fue tras su padre dejando con una mueca de odio a su compañero.

Ryoga se lamentaba profundamente ese día de navidad en la fiesta del departamento y maldecía a su suerte y a esos estúpidos sakes. Sacudió esos malos recuerdos y anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia la oficina del jefe.

**.**

Genma iba a encender un cigarro, pero pronto se arrepintió recordando su promesa y en su lugar comenzó a mascar un chicle de nicotina. Miró brevemente a sus subordinados, gustando del poder de su ignorancia, sonrió para sus adentros ante la mirada y gestos cada vez más irritados de su hijo.

—Y bien…

—En teniente Kuze me ha llamado para pedirme un _favor_ especial —Genma se frotó el entrecejo antes de continuar— viene… vienen de camino los sospechosos del caso _Chashitsu_.

—¡¿El caso _Chashitsu_?! —exclamó con un dejo de emoción en la voz— ¿Nos lo darán a nosotros?

—No lo veas como un regalo, hijo. Todo mundo se está lavando las manos con este caso… nosotros somos los peones.

—Dilo por ti, ansiaba este caso. Será muy divertido.

—¡Para ti todo es un juego!, ¡¿eh?! —gritó el hombre dando un fuerte manotazo sobre el escritorio, Ryoga dio un breve respingo saliendo del estupor que le había causado la noticia.

—Bueno… —comenzó a hablar Ranma de manera pausa— si no quieres estar aquí, te puedes largar.

—¡Mira pedazo de im…

—Ya, ya… tomémonos un respiro —intentó conciliar Ryoga haciendo la mímica de inhalar y exhalar, los Saotome lo miraron con fastidio—, ¿a qué hora llegan?

Genma volvió a consultar el tiempo. —Ya deberían estar aquí…

—Señor… —Azusa asomó la cabeza, Genma contestó con un gruñido—. El convoy está aquí.

—Haz que entren por diferentes partes, no quiero que se vean.

—Muy bien…

—Ah… diles a los agentes que esperen por mí.

La mujer asintió y salió a paso veloz.

—Son los del clan Ryota, ¿cómo se sospechaba? —indagó Ryoga para hacer tiempo.

Esa era la principal teoría, un ajuste de cuentas entre mafiosos.

—Desearía que fuesen ellos, sería mucho más sencillo —suspiró el hombre y se introdujo otro par de gomas de mascar en la boca, se levantó con parsimonia del asiento y avanzó taciturno hacia la puerta.

Paso entre los jóvenes hombres y antes de salir, su hijo hablo:

—Déjate de tanto misterio, dinos ¿quiénes son?

—A su tiempo, hijo. Todo a su tiempo.

Más preguntas se atoraron en la garganta de Ranma en tanto su padre abandonaba el despacho.

—Estúpido viejo —murmuró frustrado.

—Es tu padre… no deberías ser tan rudo con él —dijo sentándose en el sofá de dos plazas.

—Te lo regalo —contestó Ranma y salió dejando a Ryoga solo.

**.**

Azusa sonreía coquetamente a uno de los agentes y de vez en vez, acariciaba el pisacorbatas del hombre.

_¡Ejem!_

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose hizo que el agente se apartara rápidamente de Azusa, ella sonrió y se despidió de los agentes con una reverencia; cuando paso al lado de Genma, este extendió la palma de su mano, Azusa lo miró confundida.

—Dámelo…

Azusa apretó los labios, puso el pisacorbatas de mala manera en la mano del hombre y se marchó dando sonoros pisotones.

«Voy a despedirla…» —decidió mientras se acercaba a los hombres.

—Curiosa mujer, ¿cierto? —habló socarrón el agente mientras miraba el sitio por donde se había ido la mujercita.

—Debería ser más cuidadoso con sus pertenencias, agente —dijo Genma entregándole el objeto—. Ahora veo por qué no pueden hacerse caso de este interrogatorio, son estúpidos y confiados…

—Modera tus palabras, Saotome —soltó el hombre perdiendo su buen humor— y agradece que siquiera tu estación fuese considerada…

—Jum… —Genma negó despacio.

—Esto no será problema para ti —continuó hablando de forma condescendiente mientras volvía a poner el pisacorbatas en su sitio— ya te revuelcas en el lodo, tanto, que un error más… —esbozó una sonrisa torcida— nadie lo notaría —el grupo de hombres estalló a carcajadas.

Genma hervía de coraje, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

—Si eso es todo…

—¡Ah!, no me diga que se molestó _Jefe…_

—¿Siguen aquí? —La voz gruesa de Ranma interrumpió al agente—. Se les hace tarde para regresar al hoyo del que salieron, ¿no?

El hombre lo miró con desdén y luego se dirigió a Genma. —El paquete es todo suyo… diviértase, _Jefe_ —sonrió parcamente—. Vámonos.

Dio unos pasos y volvió sobre ellos.

—Que descortesía la mía —sacó unos folios del maletín que llevaba y golpeó el pecho del hombre calvo con ellos— para que no empiecen de cero.

* * *

**— ^ —**

* * *

_El estado de putrefacción indica que el occiso llevaba 5 días…_

—Tardaron cinco días en encontrarlo, pobre diablo —sorbió su café ruidosamente—. No faltaba ningún objeto de valor, blah blah blah y… ¡_argghhh_! —Ryoga se había topado con la foto del cadáver.

—Guarda silencio…

—¡¿Ya viste las fotos?!

—No, y no necesito verlas… el informe es _bastante_ explícito.

—Tendrías que verlas…

—Ya dije que no.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y dejo de insistir.

—Quién lo creería, ¿cierto?

Ranma lo miró de reojo por un momento y luego continuó leyendo el expediente. —¿Qué un hijo pueda matar a su padre?... es bastante más común de lo que tu inmaculada mente podría pensar, Ryoga.

—No me jodas, Ranma. Yo sé que es totalmente posible… pero…

—Que sean mujeres no hace ninguna diferencia —continuó sin darle mucha importancia—. Tú deberías saberlo, tienes mucha experiencia en mujeres… _atípicas_ —sonrió al recordar el desliz que tuvo su amigo con Azusa.

A Ryoga le dieron escalofríos. —Ni lo menciones…

—¡Oye! —exclamó de pronto dejando el expediente a un lado—. No será que Akari se enteró de todo y por eso te pidió _eso_.

Ryoga se quedó como estatua, eso era imposible…

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Ranma estalló en carcajadas— deberías de ver tu cara…

—Eres… eres…

—¿Están listos? —interrumpió Genma entrando al despacho que compartían los hombres. Ellos se pusieron serios de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Ranma botando el expediente en la mesa y recargó la espalda en el sofá.

—El mismo de siempre.

—Policía bueno y malo… —recitó al dedillo y de mala manera.

—Si tanto te molesta, Ryoga puede hacerlo solo.

—¡Ja! Y perderme la diversión, no viejo.

Genma torció los ojos. —Bien… comenzaré con la hija mayor.

—Kasumi Tendo —adivinó Ryoga, porque aún no llegaba a esa parte por detenerse en las fotografías.

—Sí, está hecha un mar de lágrimas… —sacó otro paquete de goma de mascar— no necesitaremos policía malo con ella.

—Entonces iniciamos con las otras dos.

—Preferiría ver que obtengo de esa mujer que nos pueda ayudar a saber cómo manejarnos con sus hermanas.

—Viejo, estas lanzando una moneda al aire y eso es estúpido…

—Terminen de familiarizarse con el expediente de las otras dos —habló ignorando las palabras de su hijo y después se fue.

Ranma enarcó ambas cejas, bufó y continuó con lo suyo.

**.**

Genma entró a la sala de interrogatorio con una sonrisa amable y un vaso de agua para la señorita Tendo. Ella recibió con agrado el vaso y de un trago bebió la tercera parte del líquido, cuando ella se recompuso un poco, empezó el interrogatorio.

**.**

Salió a tomar el fresco de la noche y de paso fumar un cigarro, «al diablo la promesa». Dio una calada profunda llenando sus pulmones del tóxico humo conteniéndolo por unos segundos en su interior, expulsó una parte por la nariz y otro tanto por la boca. En pocas caladas terminó con el cilindro y lastimosamente esa rara sensación no se fue y no se iría nunca.

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver y contarles a los muchachos sus conjeturas. Mientras iba de vuelta, recordó el _obento_ que su mujer le había preparado y se le aguó la boca, quizás comer le aligeraría esa pesadez de los hombros, siempre funcionaba. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó la lonchera.

Fue un descuido, una estupidez y en cierta parte, su cojera. Resbaló de manera aparatosa y cayó cual bulto al frío y húmedo suelo. Lo siguiente que vio, fue al cielo nocturno cargado de nubes y después, nada.

**.**

—Ya tardó demasiado —masculló arrojando el expediente sobre la mesa. Le frustraba estar a la espera.

—Sí, ya pasan de las cuatro.

—Voy a ver.

—Espera Ranma… —gritó Ryoga en un vano intento por detenerlo.

El joven hombre avanzó a grandes zancadas por la estación policiaca y bajó de dos en dos los peldaños que conducían a las salas de interrogatorios. Se asomó a través del cristal de la sala en donde se suponía estaba su padre, y él no estaba ahí dentro. Allí, sola y llorosa, se encontraba una hermosa y delicada mujer, se veía tan frágil. Su largo cabello castaño, ligeramente ondulado, caía sobre su hombro derecho hasta llegar por debajo del pecho. Vestía un fino conjunto de falda y blusa en tonos claros, parecía un ser de luz en medio de esa solitaria habitación. Ranma la miró con curiosidad y algo de pena.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó al policía que custodiaba esa puerta.

—Él salió hace rato.

—¿Cuánto?

El custodio frunció el ceño. —No lo sé… una hora, quizás más.

Ranma lo miró desconcertado, bastante molesto y salió a prisa. «¿Dónde carajos te metiste, viejo estúpido?», su mente iba a mil, «acaso nos dejaste fuera del juego…», «no, no, no… él no es tan imbécil». Su instinto lo guiaba, subió y fue directo a la recepción.

—¿Hace cuánto salió? —preguntó de pasada mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Una hora y veinticinco minutos —gritó Azusa desde su escritorio, pero él apenas y la escuchó.

Recorrió con la vista el frente de la estación y no lo vislumbraba. Salió por completo del inmueble, el frío le golpeó de lleno el rostro y unos tímidos copos de nieve cayeron en su pelo y hombros. La nieve ya había formado una ligera capa en el suelo y en los toldos de los autos. Castañeo los dientes sin poder evitarlo. Anduvo por el estacionamiento delantero buscando el auto de su viejo y no daba con él, recordó que su padre solía dejarlo aparcado a unas calles de la estación para según hacer un poco de ejercicio. Corrió hacia el sitio, el frío estaba cada vez peor y su humor tomaba el mismo camino.

Reconoció el auto de Genma y la pequeña luz encendida que le indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta y fue directo hacia él, «seguramente está fumando a escondidas o peor, comiendo a escondidas.»

—Esta vez mi silencio te costara más caro, claro si no quieres que mamá lo sepa —fanfarroneó a pocos pasos de llegar, pero pronto se quedó helado—. ¡Papá!

**.**

Las luces de la ambulancia iluminaban de rojizo la nieve y los restos de comida que habían quedado regados. Ranma veía sin ver como subían a su padre a la unidad. Un paramédico le había dicho que podía acompañarlos, pero él se negó, así lo hubiese querido su padre. Ryoga permaneció en silencio justo a su lado, no quería interferir en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por la mente de su amigo… ya que él mismo no dejaba de pensar: «si solo hubiesen sido unos minutos más tarde, Genma no lo contaría.»

—Andando… tenemos mucho trabajo —habló Ranma con voz grave en cuando el sonido de la sirena se hubo evaporado casi por completo.

Ryoga asintió y regresaron a la estación bajo la copiosa nieve.

Ranma tenía un plan trazado, o bueno, iba a continuar con la estrategia de su padre. Entraron al sitio en medio de un silencio sepulcral, uno detrás de otro, iban tan encerrados en su propio mundo, que no notaron la ausencia de Azusa, ni mucho menos que el teléfono de recepción estaba mal colgado, ellos fueron directo a la oficina.

**.**

—¿Entraras con Kasumi? — Ryoga rompió el silencio.

—No, no tiene caso, mi… él… —titubeó con la vista fija en los folios, sacudió la cabeza espabilándose—. Concentrémonos en las otras dos, ¿sí?

—S-sí, claro. ¿A quién tomas tú?

—Cualquiera, da lo mismo.

Ryoga alzó los dos folios y Ranma tomó uno al azar.

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

**N/A: **

A veces la vida te da golpes inesperados, todo cambia de un momento a otro y hay que continuar... Iba a esperar unos días más para publicar, pero me conozco, sino me obligo, me pierdo en el limbo y el tiempo se me va de las manos. Así que, aquí vamos...

Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el previo y en especial a: *3* IshikawaMei, Ranma84, Gwen olvera, Azucena Osuna1 y SARITANIMELOVE por sus reviews... prometo no abandonarlo.

Nos leemos la próxima vez

**04-03-2020**

**Revontuli.**


End file.
